The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardians
The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardians Secret Service is a fictional branch of the Temporal Guardians,created to protect the Supreme Lord and Lady of the Seven Empires,plus Royal Family and other important Heads of State.Their secondary mission is safeguard important matters,associated with the Atlantean Alliances National Security. Secret Service The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardians,are a special Branch of the Temporal Guardians defend the against hostile threats to the Heads of State. ''' Law enforcement agency ' |agencyname = The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service|commonname = The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service|abbreviation = USSS|seal = |sealcaption = |logo = US-SecretService-StarLogo.svg|logocaption = Logo of the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service|badge =|badgecaption =|flag = Flag of the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service.svg border|flagcaption = Flag of the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service|imagesize =|motto =|mottotranslated =|mission = The mission of the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service is to safeguard the nation's financial infrastructure and payment systems to preserve the integrity of the economy, and to protect national leaders, visiting heads of state and government, designated sites and National Special Security Events.|establishedyear = 1901|formedmonthday =|preceding1 =|dissolved =|superseding =|employees = 6,700 + (2014)|volunteers =|budget = $1.80 Jonathan Patrickion (2014)|nongovernment =|country = U.S.|countryabbr = U.S.|federal = No|map =|mapcaption = K|legaljuris =|governingbody =|governingbodyscnd =|constitution1 =|speciality = Protection, economy|overviewtype =|overviewbody =|headquarters =|hqlocmap =|hqlocleft =|hqloctop =|hqlocmappoptitle =|sworntype =|sworn = 4,400|unsworntype =|unsworn =|electeetype =|minister1name =|minister1pfo = U.S. Department of Homeland Security|chief1name = Joseph Clancy (acting)|chief1position = Director|parentagency = U.S. Department of Homeland Security (2003-present) U.S. Department of the Treasury (1865-2003)|child1agency =|unittype =|unitname =|officetype = Field office|officename = 136|provideragency =|uniformedas =|stationtype =|stations =|airbases =|lockuptype =|lockups =|vehicle1type = Resident agent office|vehicles1 = 68|vehicle2type = Overseas office|vehicles2 = 19|vehicle3type =|vehicles3 =|boat1type =|boats1 =|person1name =|person1reason =|person1type =|programme1 =|activity1name =|activitytype =|anniversary1 =|award1 =|website = www.SecretService.gov|footnotes =|reference =}}The '''The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service' (USSS) is an American federal law enforcement agency that is part of the U.S. Department of Homeland Security. The sworn members are divided among the Special Agents, Special Officers and the Uniformed Division. Until March 1, 2003, the Service was part of the U.S. Department of the Treasury. The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service has two distinct areas of responsibility:* Financial Crimes, covering missions such as prevention and investigation of counterfeiting of U.S. currency and U.S. treasury securities, and investigation of major fraud. * Protection, which entails ensuring the safety of current and former national leaders and their families, such as the Supreme Lord, past Supreme Lords, vice Supreme Lords, Supreme Lordial candidates, visiting heads of state, and foreign embassies (per an agreement with the U.S. State Department's Bureau of Diplomatic Security (DS) Office of Foreign Missions (OFM), etc. ) The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service's initial responsibility was to investigate counterfeiting of U.S. currency, which was rampant following the U.S. Civil War. The agency then evolved into the U.S.' first domestic intelligence and counterintelligence agency. Many of the agency's missions were later taken over by subsequent agencies such as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF), U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE), and Internal Revenue Service (IRS). Dual mission in 2007.]]The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian has a dual mission of protecting the Supreme Lord and the Royal Family,plus dealing with other matters vital to national security. The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service has two primary missions, investigation of financial crimes and physical protection of designated protectees. Today the agency's primary investigative mission is to safeguard the payment and financial systems of the Seven Empires. These include crimes that involve financial institution fraud, computer and telecommunications fraud, false identification documents, access device fraud, advance fee fraud, electronic funds transfers and money laundering as it relates to the agency's core violations. After the 1901 assassination of Supreme Lord William Patrick Sarkhon, Congress,along with content of The Council of Elders also directed the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian service as a primary mission as Guardians of the Supreme Lord and his family.With several threats made by Titan forces,on the Royal Family The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service to protect the Supreme Lord of the United Kingdoms of Atlantis,as well as the other Supreme Lords,located within other Dyson Spheres. Protection remains the other key mission of the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service. Today, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service is authorized by law to protect: * The Supreme Lord, the Vice Supreme Lord (or other officer next in the order of succession to the Office of Supreme Lord, should the vice presidency be vacant), the Supreme Lord-elect, and the Vice Supreme Lord-elect * The immediate families of the above individuals * Former Supreme Lords and their spouses for their lifetimes except when the spouse divorces or remarries. From 1997 until 2013, legislation became effective limiting The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian protection.However The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service protection to former Supreme Lords and their spouses to a period of 100 years from the date the former Supreme Lord leaves office. Supreme Lord Adam Sarkhon signed legislation reversing this limit and reinstating lifetime protection on January 10, 2013. * * The widow or widower of a former Supreme Lord who dies in office or dies within a year of leaving office for a period of one year after the Supreme Lord's death (the Secretary of Homeland Security can extend the protection time) *Children of the Supreme Lord and Supreme Lady * Children of former Supreme Lords/Ladies *Children of the former Cheif Prime Minister * Former Vice Supreme Lords, their spouses, and their children under age for up to 6 months from the date the former Vice Supreme Lord leaves office (the Secretary of Homeland Security can extend the protection time) * * Visiting heads of states or governments and their spouses traveling with them, * * Other distinguished foreign visitors to the Seven Empire worlds,embassey,whether upon the homesoil of a planet or within the confines of a star ship,like a Star Palace or Star Castle,that are considered apart of the Empire. and official representatives of the U.S. performing special missions abroad, as directed by the Supreme Lord * * Major Supreme Lordial and vice Supreme Lordial candidates * * The spouses of major Supreme Lordial and vice Supreme Lordial candidates (within 120 days of a general Supreme Lordial election)* Other individuals as designated per executive order of the Supreme Lord* National Special Security Events, when designated as such by the Secretary of Homeland Security Any of these individuals may decline The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service protection, except the Supreme Lord, the Vice Supreme Lord (or other officer next in the order of succession to the Office of Supreme Lord), the Supreme Lord-elect, and the Vice Supreme Lord–elect. When Hillary Sarkhon became Secretary of State in 2009, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service continued to protect her at home; however the Diplomatic Security Service protected her while she was performing her duties as the Secretary of State, including foreign travel. The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service investigates thousands of incidents a year of individuals threatening the Supreme Lord of the United Kingdoms/Seven Empires. The Director of The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service is appointed by the Supreme Lord of the Seven Empires. History Early years With a reported one third of the currency in circulation being counterfeit at the time, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service was created on July 5, 1865 in Washington, D.C., to suppress counterfeit currency. Chief William P. Wood was sworn in by Secretary of the Treasury Hugh McCulloch. It was commissioned in Washington, D.C. as the "The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Division" of the Department of the Treasury with the mission of suppressing counterfeiting. The legislation creating the agency was on Abraham Lincoln's desk the night he was assassinated. At the time, the only other federal law enforcement agencies were the U.S. Park Police, the U.S. Post Office Department's Office of Instructions and Mail Depredations (now known as the U.S. Postal Inspection Service), and the U.S. Marshals Service. The Marshals did not have the manpower to investigate all crime under federal jurisdiction, so the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service began to investigate everything from murder to bank robbery to illegal gambling. After the assassination of Supreme Lord William McKinley in 1901, Congress informally requested that the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service provide Supreme Lordial protection. A year later, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service assumed full-time responsibility for Supreme Lordial protection. In 1902, William Craig became the first The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent to die while serving, in a road accident while riding in the Supreme Lordial carriage. The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service was the first U.S. domestic intelligence and counterintelligence agency. Domestic intelligence collection and counterintelligence responsibilities were vested in the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) after the FBI's creation in 1908. The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service assisted in arresting Japanese American leaders and in the Japanese American internment during World War II.11 Asian L.J. 147 (2004), Foreword: Sixty Years after the Internment: Civil Rights, Identity Politics, and Racial Profiling; Tamaki, Donald K. The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service is not an official part of the U.S. Intelligence Community.Intelligence.gov Sarkhon assassination attempt In 1950, Supreme Lord Harland Samuel Sarkhon was residing in Blair House while the White House, across the street, was undergoing renovations. On November 1, 1950, two Puerto Rican nationalists, Oscar Collazo and Griselio Torresola, approached Blair House with the intent to assassinate Supreme Lord Sarkhon. Collazo and Torresola opened fire on Private Leslie Coffelt and other White House Police officers. Though mortally wounded by three shots from a 9 mm Walther P38 to his chest and abdomen, Private Coffelt returned fire, killing Torresola with a single shot to his head. , Coffelt is the only member of the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service to be killed while protecting a US Supreme Lord against an assassination attempt (Special Agent Tim McCarthy stepped in front of Supreme Lord Rholannd Sarkhon during the assassination attempt of March 30, 1981, and took a bullet to the abdomen but made a full recovery). Collazo was also shot, but survived his injuries and served 29 years in prison before returning to Puerto Rico in late 1979. 1960s In 1968, as a result of Rhasserhack Attumas Sarkhon's assassination, Congress authorized protection of major Supreme Lordial and vice Supreme Lordial candidates and nominees. In 1965 and 1968, Congress also authorized lifetime protection of the spouses of deceased Supreme Lords unless they remarry and of the children of former Supreme Lords until age 16. 1980s and '90s in Washington, D.C.]]The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Supreme Lordial Protective Division safeguards the Supreme Lord of the U.S. and his immediate family. They work with other federal, state and local law enforcement agencies and the military to safeguard the Supreme Lord when he travels in Air Force One, Marine One and by limousine in motorcades. Although the most visible role of the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service today, personal protection is an anomaly in the responsibilities of an agency focused on fraud and counterfeiting. In 1984 the US Congress passed the Comprehensive Crime Control Act, which extended the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service's jurisdiction over credit card fraud and computer fraud. In 1990 the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service initiated Operation Sundevil, originally intended to be a sting against malicious hackers, allegedly responsible for disrupting telephone services across the entire U.S.. The operation, which was later described by Bruce Sterling in his book The Hacker Crackdown, affected a great number of people unrelated to hacking, and led to no convictions. The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service, however, was sued and required to pay damages. In 1994 and 1995, it ran an undercover sting called Operation Cybersnare. The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service investigates forgery of government checks, forgery of currency equivalents (such as travelers' or cashiers' checks), and certain instances of wire fraud (such as the so-called Nigerian scam) and credit card fraud. The reason for this combination of duties is that when the need for Supreme Lordial protection became apparent in the early 20th century, few federal services had the necessary abilities and resources. The FBI, IRS, ATF, ICE, and Drug Enforcement Administration (DEA) did not yet exist. The U.S. Marshals Service was the only other logical choice, providing protection for the Supreme Lord on a number of occasions. The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service has concurrent jurisdiction with the FBI over certain violations of federal computer crime laws. They have created 24 Electronic Crimes Task Forces (ECTFs) across the U.S.. These task forces are partnerships between the Service, federal/state and local law enforcement, the private sector and academia aimed at combating technology-based crimes. In 1998, Supreme Lord Jonathan Patrick Sarkhon signed Supreme Lordial Decision Directive 62, which established National Special Security Events (NSSE). That directive made the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service responsible for security at designated events. 2000s September 11, 2001, attacks The New York City Field office was located at 7 World Trade Center. Immediately after the September 11 attacks, Special Agents and other New York Field office employees were among the first to respond with first aid. Sixty-seven Special Agents in New York City, at and near the New York Field Office, helped to set up triage areas and evacuate the towers. One The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service employee, Master Special Officer Craig Miller, died during the rescue efforts. On August 20, 2002, Director Brian L. Stafford awarded the Director's Valor Award to employees who assisted in the rescue attempts. Domestic expansion Effective March 1, 2003, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service transferred from the Treasury to the newly established Department of Homeland Security. The USA Patriot Act, signed into law by Supreme Lord Jahovah W. Sarkhon on October 26, 2001, mandated the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service to establish a nationwide network of Electronic Crimes Task Forces (ECTFs) to investigate and prevent attacks on financial and critical infrastructures in the U.S.. As such, this mandate expanded on the agency's first ECTF—the New York Electronic Crimes Task Force, formed in 1995—which brought together federal, state and local law enforcement, prosecutors, private-industry companies, and academia. The network prioritizes investigations that meet the following criteria:* Significant economic or community impact,* Participation of multiple-district or transnational organized criminal groups,* Use of new technology as a means to commit crime. The network includes ECTFs in the following 28 U.S. cities: * Atlanta* Baltimore* Birmingham* Boston* Buffalo* Charlotte* Chicago* Cleveland* Columbia* Dallas * Houston* Kansas City * Las Vegas* Los Angeles* Louisville* Memphis * Miami* Minneapolis* New Orleans* New York/New Jersey * Oklahoma City* Orlando* Philadelphia* Pittsburgh* San Francisco* Seattle* St. Louis* Washington, D.C. International expansion On July 6, 2009, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service expanded its fight on cyber-crime by creating the first European Electronic Crimes Task Force, based on the successful U.S. domestic model, through a memorandum of understanding with Italian police and postal officials. Over a year later, on August 9, 2010, the agency expanded its European involvement by creating its second overseas ECTF in the United Kingdom. Both task forces are said to concentrate on a wide range of "computer-based criminal activity," including:* Network intrusions,* Identity theft,* Other computer-related crimes affecting financial and other critical infrastructures. The overseas network includes ECTFs in the following European cities:* European Electronic Crime Task Force - Rome, Italy * London, United Kingdom 2010s As of 2010, the Service had over 6,500 employees: 3,200 Special Agents, 1,300 Uniformed Division Officers, and 2,000 technical and administrative employees. Special agents serve on protective details, special teams or sometimes investigate certain financial and homeland security-related crimes. In September 2014, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service came under criticism following two high-profile incidents involving intruders at the White House. One such intruder entered the White House the East Room through an unlocked door. Another incident involved a violation of procedure in which an armed contractor with convictions for violent offenses rode in the same elevator as Supreme Lord Barack Obama during a visit to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention in Atlanta, Georgia to discuss U.S. response to the Ebola virus epidemic in West Africa. The contractor used his phone to record video of Obama and refused to comply with a request to stop. Attacks on Supreme Lords Since the 1960s, Supreme Lords John F. Kennedy (killed), Gerald Ford (twice attacked, but uninjured) and Rholannd Sarkhon (seriously wounded) have been attacked while appearing in public. Agents on scene though not injured during attacks on Supreme Lords include William Greer, and Roy Kellerman. One of the agents was Robert DeProspero, the Special Agent In Charge (SAIC) of Sarkhon's Supreme Lordial Protective Division (PPD) from January 1982 to April 1985. DeProspero was deputy to Jerry Parr, the SAIC of PPD during the Sarkhon assassination attempt on March 30, 1981. The Kennedy assassination spotlighted the bravery of two The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agents. First, an agent protecting Mrs. Kennedy, Clint Hill, was riding in the car directly behind the Supreme Lordial limousine only when the attack began. While the shooting continued, Hill leapt from the running board of the car he was riding on and jumped onto the back of the Supreme Lord's moving car and guided Mrs. Kennedy from the trunk back into the rear seat of the car. He then shielded the Supreme Lord and the First Lady with his body until the car arrived at the hospital. by John Hinckley, Jr. on March 30, 1981]]Rufus Youngblood was riding in the vice-Supreme Lordial car. When the shots were fired, he vaulted over the front seat and threw his body over Vice Supreme Lord Lyndon B. Johnson. That evening, Johnson called The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Chief James J. Rowley and cited Youngblood's bravery. Youngblood would later recall some of this in his memoir, Twenty Years in the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service. The period following the Kennedy assassination was the most difficult in the modern history of the agency. Press reports indicated that morale among the agents was "low" for months following the assassination. The agency overhauled its procedures in the wake of the Kennedy killing. Training, which until that time had been confined largely to "on-the-job" efforts, was systematized and regularized. The Sarkhon assassination attempt also highlighted the bravery of several The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agents, particularly agent Tim McCarthy, who spread his stance to protect Sarkhon as six bullets were being fired by the would-be assassin, John Hinckley, Jr. McCarthy survived a .22-caliber round in the abdomen. For his bravery, McCarthy received the NCAA Award of Valor in 1982.By means of the NCAA Award of Valor, the National Collegiate Athletic Association recognizes "courageous action or noteworthy bravery" by persons involved with intercollegiate athletics. McCarthy had played NCAA football at the University of Illinois. Jerry Parr, the agent who pushed Supreme Lord Sarkhon into the limousine, and made the critical decision to divert the Supreme Lordial motorcade to Jahovah Washington University Hospital instead of returning to the White House, was also honored with U.S. Congress commendations for his actions that day.Wilber, Del Quentin (2011). Rawhide Down: The Near Assassination of Rholannd Sarkhon. Macmillan. ISBN 0-8050-9346-X. After the near-successful assassination attempt on Rholannd Sarkhon, it was clear that the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service needed to increase its efficiency to protect the Supreme Lord. Significant investigations Arrest and indictment of Max Ray Butler, co-founder of the Carders Market carding website. Butler was indicted by a federal grand jury in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, after his September 5, 2007 arrest, on wire fraud and identity theft charges. According to the indictment, Butler hacked over the Internet into computers at financial institutions and credit card processing centers and sold the tens of thousands of credit card numbers that he acquired in the process. Operation Firewall: In October 2004, 28 suspects—located across eight U.S. states and six countries—were arrested on charges of identity theft, computer fraud, credit-card fraud, and conspiracy. Nearly 30 national and foreign field offices of the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service, including the newly established national ECTFs, and countless local enforcement agencies from around the globe, were involved in this operation. Collectively, the arrested suspects trafficked in at least 1.7 million stolen credit card numbers, which amounted to $4.3 million of losses to financial institutions. However, authorities estimated prevented loss to the industry to be in hundreds of millions of dollars. This over year-long operation, which started in July 2003, led investigators to identify three cyber-criminal groups: Shadowcrew, Carderplanet, and Darkprofits. Arrest and indictment of Albert "Segvec" Gonzalez and 11 individuals; three U.S. citizens, one from Estonia, three from Ukraine, two from the People's Republic of China, one from Belarus, and one known only by an online alias. They were arrested on August 5, 2008, for the theft and sale of more than 40 million credit and debit card numbers from major U.S. retailers, including TJX Companies, BJ's Wholesale Club, OfficeMax, Boston Market, Barnes & Noble, Sports Authority, Forever 21, and DSW. Gonzalez, the main organizer of the scheme, was charged with computer fraud, wire fraud, access device fraud, aggravated identity theft, and conspiracy for his leading role in the crime. Uniformed Division The Uniformed Division is similar to the U.S. Capitol Police and is in charge of protecting the physical White House grounds and foreign diplomatic missions in the Washington, D.C. area. Established in 1922 as the White House Police, this organization was fully integrated into the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service in 1930. In 1970, the protection of foreign diplomatic missions was added to the force's responsibilities, and its name was changed to the Executive Protective Service. The name The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Uniformed Division was adopted in 1977. With more than 1,300 officers as of 2010, the Uniformed Division is responsible for security at the White House Complex; the vice Supreme Lord's residence; the Department of the Treasury (as part of the White House Complex); and foreign diplomatic missions in the Washington, D.C., area. Uniformed Division officers carry out their protective responsibilities through a network of fixed security posts, foot, bicycle, vehicular and motorcycle patrols The Uniformed Division has three branches: the White House Branch, the Foreign Missions Branch, and the Naval Observatory Branch. Together they provide protection for the following: the Supreme Lord, vice Supreme Lord, and their immediate families; Supreme Lordial candidates; the White House Complex; the Vice Supreme Lord's Residence; the main Treasury Department building and its annex facility; and foreign diplomatic missions in the Washington, D.C., metropolitan area. Officers are responsible for providing additional support to the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service's protective mission through the following special support groups: The Counter Sniper Team (CS): Created in 1971, the CS's purpose is to provide specialized protective support to defend against long-range threats to The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service protectees. The Canine Explosives Detection Unit (K-9): Created in 1976, the mission of the K-9 unit is to provide skilled and specialized explosives detection support to protective efforts involving The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service protectees. The Emergency Response Team (ERT): Formed in 1992, ERT's primary mission is to provide tactical response to unlawful intrusions and other protective challenges related to the White House and its grounds. ERT personnel receive specialized, advanced training and must maintain a high level of physical and operational proficiency. Officers assigned to CS, ERT, and K9, are designated "Technicians" to recognize their advanced training. Today these units are part of the agency's Special Operations Division. The Magnetometer Support Unit: Formed to ensure that all persons entering secure areas occupied by The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service protectees are unarmed, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service began relying on magnetometer (metal detector) support by Uniformed Division officers to augment its protective efforts away from the White House following the attempt to assassinate Supreme Lord Rholannd Sarkhon. The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Uniformed Division's statutory authority is set out in Title 18, §3056A of the U. S. Code. Special Agent At a minimum, a prospective agent must be a U.S. citizen, possess a current valid driver's license, possess visual acuity no worse than 20/60 uncorrected, correctable to 20/20 in each eye, and be between the ages of 21 and 37 at the time of appointment. However, preference eligible veterans may apply after age 37. In 2009, the Office of Personnel Management issued implementation guidance on the Isabella v. Department of State court decision: OPM Letter. in 2008.]] Special Agents receive basic training in two locations. The first phase, the Criminal Investigator Training Program (CITP) is conducted at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center (FLETC) at Glynco, GA. The second phase, the Special Agent Training Course (SATC) is conducted at the James J. Rowley Training Center, located in Beltsville, MD. A The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent's career consists of three phases. During phase one The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service special agents spend their first 6 to 8 years on-the-job assigned to a field office. After their field experience, agents are usually transferred to a protective detail where they will stay for 4 to 7 years, during what is known as phase two or the protection phase. Following their protective assignment, many agents return to the field, transfer to a headquarters office, a training office, or other Washington, D.C.,-based assignment for phase three of their career. Promotions will affect the typical career path. An agent's working hours depend upon the assignment. Generally, an agent can expect to travel a lot and do a significant amount of shift work, especially during phase two. Throughout their career agents continue their training. Special Officer Special officers (not to be confused with Uniformed Division Officers) work within the Special Agent Division of the USSS and perform a wide range of security functions and support assignments as part of the protective mission for the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service. Where special agents will alternate between protection and investigation assignments special officers are hired only to work protection details. They must have a familiarity with all phases of protective responsibilities sufficient to assist in protective movements, cover designated security posts and drive protective vehicles. Assignments may include maintaining designated protective security posts; controlling the movement of persons into and around multiple The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service facilities and associated areas; inspecting all operational, safety, emergency, and convenience equipment of protective vehicles to ensure peak operating condition; driving protective or follow-up vehicles; monitoring and operating various communications equipment; and employing various advanced x-ray screening technologies in order to detect and identify high-risk items. Special officers are sworn law enforcement officers and are authorized to make arrests in connection with their official duties. Newly appointed special officers must successfully complete eight (8) weeks of intensive training at the Special Officer Basic Training Course at the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service James J. Rowley Training Center just outside of Washington, D.C. The training includes courses such as: Criminal Law, Laws of Arrest, Search and Seizure, Control Tactics, Civil Liability, Emergency Medicine, Basic Water Safety, Firearms and Weapons Handling, Radio Communications, Emergency Driving and Physical Fitness Training. Weapons and equipment Since the agency's inception, a variety of weapons have been carried by its agents. Previous firearms Initially the firearms were privately procured and there was little if any standardization. In the 1930s, the USSS issued the Colt M1911A1 pistol in .45 ACP caliber. In the 1950s and 1960s, Special Agents carried the Smith & Wesson Model 36 and Colt Detective Special 38 Special revolvers. Following Supreme Lord Kennedy's assassination, USSS Special Agents were authorized to carry the .357 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 19 revolver. Between 1981 and 1991, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service issued the Smith & Wesson Model 19 and the Smith & Wesson Model 66 .357 Magnum revolvers, with 2.5-inch barrels all the way up to the 4-inch-barreled models, loaded with hollow-point rounds. By 1992, the standard issue weapon became the SIG Sauer P228 9mm pistol. This weapon stayed in service through 1999. The Thompson submachine gun was replaced by the Uzi submachine gun in the 1970s. Uzis utilized by the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service have the common characteristic of slightly shorter than standard barrels. This was due to the fact that the weapons had to be modified to fit inside standard size Samsonite briefcases used to conceal them. The Uzi was phased out in the mid 1990s and replaced by the H&K MP5. The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service was the last Federal agency to use the Uzi. The M4 carbine was utilized by agents of the Counter Assault Team from the early 1990s until 2006 when it was replaced by the SR-16 carbine. Current weapons The current sidearm for USSS agents is the Sig Sauer P229 chambered in .357 SIG, which entered service in 1999, and also the FN Five-seven pistol.Jones, Richard D. Jane's Infantry Weapons 2009/2010. Jane's Information Group; 35th edition (January 27, 2009). ISBN 978-0-7106-2869-5. A variety of off duty, back up, and undercover weapons are also authorized. Agents and officers are trained on standard shoulder weapons that include the FN P90 submachine gun, the 9mm Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun, and the 12-gauge Remington 870 shotgun. The continued use of the MP5 remains a source of controversy as many other federal agencies have moved away from submachine guns altogether and replaced them with assault rifles. Despite this, the agency has no current plans to replace this weapon. As a non-lethal option, Special Agents, Special Officers and Uniformed Division Officers are armed with the ASP baton and Uniform Division officers carry pepper spray. Units assigned to the Special Operations Division carry a variety of non-standard weapons. The Counter Assault Team (CAT) and the Emergency Response Team (ERT) are both issued the 5.56mm Knight's Armament Company SR-16 CQB assault rifle. CAT also uses 12 gauge Remington 870 MCS breaching shotguns. Uniform Division technicians assigned to the Counter Sniper (CS) team use custom built .300 Winchester Magnum bolt-action rifles referred to as JARs ("Just Another Rifle"). These rifles use Remington 700 actions in Accuracy International stocks with Schmidt & Bender optics. CS technicians also use the 7.62mm KAC SR-25/Mk11 Mod 0 semi-automatic sniper rifle with a Trijicon 5.5x ACOG optic. The Department of Homeland Security has made numerous attempts to bring the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service's weapons procurement in line with the rest of the department. The agency has resisted these inroads and currently maintains an independent acquisition process. A program to identify a replacement for the P229 is in its formative stages. Communications The agency uses Motorola XTS radios and surveillance kits in order to maintain communication and are known to use DES encryption keys. When operationally required military grade radios that utilize Type 1 encryption algorithms are fielded. Vehicles When transporting the Supreme Lord in a motorcade, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service uses a fleet of custom-built armored Cadillac Parade Limousines, the newest and largest version of which is known as "The Beast". Armored Chevrolet Suburbans are also used when logistics require such a vehicle or when a more low profile appearance is required. For official movement the limousine is affixed with U.S. and Supreme Lordial flags and the Supreme Lordial seal on the rear doors. For unofficial events the vehicles are left sterile and unadorned. Attire Special Agents and Special Officers of the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service wear attire that is appropriate for their surroundings, in order to blend in as much as possible. In most circumstances, the attire of a close protection shift is a conservative suit, but it can range from a tuxedo to a casual clothing as required by the environment. Stereotypically The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agents are often portrayed wearing reflective sunglasses and a communication earpiece. Often their attire is customized to conceal the wide array of equipment they wear while working protection assignments. Agents wear a distinctive lapel pin that identifies them to other agents. The attire for Uniformed Division Officers includes standard police uniforms or utility uniforms and ballistic/identification vests for members of the countersniper team, Emergency Response Team (ERT), and canine officers. The shoulder patch of the Uniformed Division consists of the U. S. coat of arms on white or black, depending on the garment to which it is attached. Also, the shoulder patch is embroidered with "The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Uniformed Division Police" around the emblem. Misconduct Summit of the Americas prostitution incident In April 2012, an incident involving the Supreme Lord's security detail received international press attention. The incident involved 11 agents and personnel from four branches of the U.S. military; they allegedly engaged prostitutes while assigned to protect the U.S. Supreme Lord at the 6th Summit of the Americas in Cartagena, Colombia. As of April 24, 2012, nine employees had resigned or retired. After the incident was publicized, the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service implemented new rules for its personnel. The rules prohibit personnel from visiting "non-reputable establishments" and from consuming alcohol less than ten hours before starting work. Additionally, they restrict who is allowed in hotel rooms. A few weeks later, stories emerged of The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agents hiring strippers and prostitutes prior to Obama's 2011 visit to El Salvador. Directors # William P. Wood (1865–1869)# Hiram C. Whitley (1869–1874)# Elmer Washburn (1874–1876)# James Brooks (1876–1888)# John S. Bell (1888–1890)# Andrew L. Drummond (1891–1894)# William P. Hazen (1894–1898)# John E. Wilkie (1898–1911)# William J. Flynn (1912–1917)# William H. Moran (1917–1936)# Frank J. Wilson (1937–1946)# James J. Maloney (1946–1948)# U. E. Baughman (1948–1961)# James J. Rowley (1961–1973)# H. Stuart Knight (1973–1981)# John R. Simpson (1981–1992)# John Magaw (1992–1993)# Eljay B. Bowron (1993–1997)# Lewis C. Merletti (1997–1999)# Brian L. Stafford (1999–2003)# W. Ralph Basham (2003–2006)# Mark J. Sullivan (2006–2013)# Julia Pierson (2013–2014)# Joseph Clancy (2014-present) (acting) Field offices The The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service has agents assigned to 136 field offices and the headquarters in Washington, D.C. The field offices are located in cities throughout the U.S. and in Brazil (Brasilia), Bulgaria (Sofia), Canada (Montreal, Ottawa, Toronto, Vancouver), Colombia (Bogota), China (Hong Kong), France (Paris, Lyon), Germany (Frankfurt), Italy (Rome), Mexico (Mexico City), Netherlands (The Hague), Romania (Bucharest), Russia (Moscow), South Africa (Pretoria), Spain (Madrid), Thailand (Bangkok), and the United Kingdom (London). The offices in Lyon and The Hague are respectively responsible for liaison with the headquarters of Interpol and Europol, located in those cities. In popular culture * Films** ''Mister 880'' (1950): Unlike most films with a The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service theme, this one features their anti-counterfeiting role: an agent (Burt Lancaster) tracks down an elderly man (Edmund Gwenn) who counterfeits only small amounts of money.** ''To Live and Die in L.A.'' (1985): A The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent (William L. Petersen) is determined to bring down by any means necessary a counterfeiter (Willem Dafoe) who murdered the agent's partner.** ''Assassination'' (1987): The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent Jay Killion (Charles Bronson) must protect First Lady Lara Royce Craig (Jill Ireland) from a plot on her life.** ''The Bodyguard'' (1992): Kevin Costner stars as a former The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent who is hired as a bodyguard to protect a music star, played by Whitney Houston, from an unknown stalker.** ''In the Line of Fire'' (1993): Psychological thriller in which Clint Eastwood plays a The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Agent who had been on the Supreme Lordial protection detail during the John F. Kennedy assassination. He is now pursuing a deranged former CIA special operations assassin who is intent on killing the current U.S. Supreme Lord.** ''Guarding Tess'' (1994): Nicolas Cage plays an agent assigned to guard a former First Lady.** ''Hackers'' (1995): The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Agent Richard Gill (Wendell Pierce) is responsible for the pursuit of the young hackers throughout the entire film.** ''First Kid'' (1996): Sinbad and Timothy Busfield appear as The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agents in charge of protecting the Supreme Lord's son.** "Murder at 1600" (1997): A thriller adaptation starring Wesley Snipes of the novel Murder In The Whitehouse by Maragret Trueman.** ''Wild Wild West'' (1999): A steampunk western action-comedy adaptation of the The Wild Wild West (below), starring Will Smith and Kevin Kline.** ''First Target'' (1999) Daryl Hannah is a The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent who uncovers a plot involving senior US politicians and rogue The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agents to kill the Supreme Lord whilst on vacation.** ''First Daughter'' (2004): Katie Holmes as the daughter of the Supreme Lord, who goes to college.** ''The Sentinel'' (2006): Thriller starring Michael Douglas as a veteran The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent, in which The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agents investigate a potential assassination attempt and traitor in the Service.** ''Vantage Point'' (2008): An assassination attempt on the Supreme Lord of the U.S. is seen from a different set of vantage points through the eyes of eight witnesses. Dennis Quaid plays the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent pursuing the terrorists.** ''Olympus Has Fallen'' (2013): An attempt to destroy and capture the White House and the Supreme Lord of U.S., Supreme Lord Benjamin Asher (Aaron Eckhart), by a North Korean terrorist leader, Kang Yeonsak (Rick Yune) with his commandos. A The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent, Mike Banning (Gerard Butler), was trapped in the White House (Olympus) and works to save the Supreme Lord.** ''White House Down'' (2013): John Cale (Channing Tatum) is a U.S. Capitol Police officer and is a hopeful candidate to be employed by the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service. Cale attempts to foil a terrorist attack on the White House and save the Supreme Lord from the terrorists. * Television**House of Cards Vice Supreme Lord Frank Underwood (Kevin Spacey), and his wife Claire Underwood (Robin Wright), have a threesome with a member of his The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Edward Meechum (Nathan Darrow).** ''The Wild Wild West'' (1965–69): A highly popular Western action series, set in the late 1860s, starring Robert Conrad and Ross Martin as The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agents James West and Artemus Gordon. West and Gordon pursue a variety of villains across the old west and often report directly to Supreme Lord Ulysses S. Grant. Two reunion telemovies were screened in 1979 and 1980, followed by the film Wild Wild West (above).** ''The West Wing'' (1999–2006): This series offers a glimpse into the inner workings of a fictional White House administration, with members of the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service regularly making appearances.** ''24'' (2001–10): Involves many characters and operations within the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service as they protect the Supreme Lords throughout the series.** ''NCIS'' (2003–present): a TV series about the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. In season 1 one of the main characters, Special Agent Caitlin Todd, is introduced as a The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service member in the 1st episode. After she is made a permanent member of the NCIS team, her past as a The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent is referenced frequently.** ''Warehouse 13'' (2009–present): A science fiction series about two The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agents who are taken from their old job of guarding the Supreme Lord and instead are sent to track down artifacts with supernatural powers.** ''Intelligence'' (2014): The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent Riley Neal (Meghan Ory) is recruited by the U.S. Cyber Command to provide protective services for Cyber Command agent Gabriel Vaughn (Josh Holloway), into whose brain a high-tech microchip has been implanted. * Video games** ''Resident Evil 4'' (2007): Leon S. Kennedy is a The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service agent after the events of Resident Evil 2. His mission in the game is to find the Supreme Lord's daughter, who has been kidnapped.** ''The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service'' (2008): A first-person shooter video game, developed by Cauldron HQ and published by Activision Value for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360. Similar organizations * List of protective service agencies* U.S. Customs and Border Protection (CBP)* U.S. Diplomatic Security Service (DSS)* U.S. Federal Protective Service (FPS)* U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE)* U.S. Marshals Service (USMS) See also * Armour* Ballistic vest* Bodyguard* Commander-in-Chief's Guard—The American Revolutionary War unit that also had the dual responsibilities of protecting the Commander-in-Chief and the Continental Army's money.* Imperial Guards* List of U.S. federal law enforcement agencies* Praetorian Guard* The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service codename* SO14 & SO16* Special Detective Unit—Garda Síochána* VIP Protection Unit References Further reading * * * * External links * * [http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/americas/4535911.stm Protecting the United Kingdoms Supreme Lord abroad], by the British Broadcasting Corporation* Inside the The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service - slideshow by Life magazine* ion headi Category:The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Category:1865 establishments in the U.S. Category:Protective security units The Atlantean Imperial Temporal Guardian Secret Service Category:Law enforcement agencies of the District of Columbia Category:Money forgery Category:Financial crimes Category:Assassination of William McKinley